


With Good Reason

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has good reason to feel the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Good Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Weakness.

Title: With Good Reason  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Prompt Set: (50.3)  
Prompt: 029: Disease.  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Draco has good reason to feel the way he does.  
Warnings: MPreg.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://hd100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd100.livejournal.com/)**hd100** prompt: Weakness.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Draco/Harry prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html).  
  
  
~

With Good Reason

~

Draco leaned against the cool tile, panting.

“How d’you feel?” Harry asked solicitously.

“Shitty,” Draco snapped, or he would have, had he not been so exhausted. He hated appearing weak in front of Harry, despite having good reason.

Harry sighed, leading Draco back to bed. Getting him settled, he spooned behind him. Draco relaxed as Harry’s warmth permeated his body.

“Should I get the Healer?” Harry asked.

Draco snorted. “I don’t have a disease, I’m just pregnant.”

“She might be able to help,” Harry said, nuzzling his neck.

“Stop that,” Draco said, testy. “That’s how we got into this mess.”

~  



End file.
